The Freedom of a Turnabout
Story The Kingdom of Kurain has recently lost its Queen, the mother of Amara Shigataar Kurain and Garan Shigataar Kurain. The throne to the queen stands before these two candidates, but there is an issue, as both are eligible to take over the throne and become queen of the kingdom. As such, Kurain has been split between two different forms of government that causes discord throughout the land. These two groups are known as the Garan Regimen and the Amara Regimen. Each group makes choices within Kurain, as peacefully as possible, until a suitable queen has been chosen by the Holy Mother within a few days. However, an incident occurred that may end up being the deciding factor: Garan Shigataar Kurain's Chief Prosecutor, Hifumi Yamada, has been slain. The culprit is believed to be character name here from the Amara Regimen, being her most trusted Defense Attorney and Adviser. Due to the circumstances, Amara has allowed for her adviser to investigate their own case, but Garan insisted that they are only allowed investigation rights if someone from her regimen accompanies them. Accepting, now Amara's adviser must solve their own case, as well as protecting the honor of the Amara Regimen, in hopes that Amara Shigataar Kurain may become Queen. How The Murder Played Out Something to do with a meal, where everyone present (including Hifumi) was drugged if they partook within the meal. The meal was organized by Inga, but not everyone attended (currently the only one that was invited, but didn't attend was Aristotle). Garan and Amara did not partake within this meal. Those that ate the meal passed out eventually for an elongated time. However, Hifumi, due to his size, didn't digest it all the way, so he was able to survive longer. Reason why Aristotle removed the knife from the front, and then put it within the back, was because of the lack of struggle. It would be more believable if the knife was plunged within the back than the front. Didn't want the drug evidence to be found out. Inga purchased the sleeping drug from Ryouken at some point, and then spiked the food. He did not spike the tea provided, only Hifumi's milk (since Hifumi asked for milk instead of tea). Knowing that the food would not be enough to completely make Hifumi succumb to the drug's sleeping effects, he made sure to spike the milk. While the majority of the patrons were falling asleep, Hifumi was already on his way to the North Inner Sanctum. Aristotle was following him the entire time, waiting for a chance to kill him. Inga was also the one that organized the food, making it easy for him to spike the food. Reason for Aristotle doing the murder is because it was a plan by the Garan Regimen. Aristotle acted like a mole for the Garan Regimen within the Amara Regimen, and was promised the Chief Prosecutor for Garan's Regimen if they were successful. *Playing around with: **Amara (Leader of her own regimen), Aristotle Means (Chief Prosecutor), Nayuta Sadmadhi (Assistant to Chief Prosecutor) and Investigator (Advisor and Defense Attorney) **Garan (Leader of her own regimen), Hifumi Yamada (Chief Prosecutor, deceased) and Inga Karkhuul Kurain (Advisor) *Since I forgot to give a reason to why they're within the prison, I'm gonna do a last minute update. There are two types of daggers (four in total). The Warbaa'd Dagger (held by the Advisors) and the Guh'rate Tree Dagger (held by the Chief Prosecutors). The police arrested the Investigator(s) based on their own dagger being the only one missing, making them the most likely suspect. Locations Royal Penitentiary No. 4 (Inside) *Background: investigationprison *Location Perquisite(s): Start location *People of Interest: Ryouken Hoinbo, Iris Fey *'Notes': Iris Fey cannot channel spirits during the first day. She will do it within the second day, at the very least. During this seance, they will possibly learn aspects of the dinner, and what happened afterward. It depends on how much progress they make until they ask for a Seance. If they confront Ryouken about the drug dealings, he will claim that he is the originator, acquiring the shipments, and uses the Bazaar as another way to sell them even more. He will provide information on his latest clientele about the drug. Whenever Hifumi is summoned, he will probably mention that Inga was the one that prepared all the food for that evening. *Evidence: **Newspaper: A newspaper detailing the events of Kurain. Its main headline is the war between the Amara and Garan Regimens. It seems that some people that followed the Amara Regimen are considering to defect, and then follow Garan's Regimen. Three days from now, the Holy Mother shall pass her judgement on whether Amara or Garan becomes Queen of Kurain. Acquired by an inmate **Case File: The victim is Hifumi Yamada, the Chief Prosecutor from the Garan Regimen. He died some time last night within the North Inner Sanctum during his nightly rituals. He was found stabbed in the front, through the heart, by a dagger, falling into the pool within the North Inner Sanctum. There does not appear to be any other types of wounds throughout the body. Acquired from guard **Note From Queen Amara: "I apologize that I could not come visit you within your time of need. I have provided the guard with a Case File of the case that the police have created. Do not worry, as the police are a neutral party within this. My sister and I have agreed to allow you to investigate, so long as you're accompanied by someone from her regimen. I shall pray for your success. Kurain's future lies within your hands." Acquired from guard Kurain's most famous prison, Royal Penitentiary No. 4, sitting atop the largest mountain within Kurain. The prison is sectioned off into four different levels, dependent on the crimes each has been given. Your cell resides within the third floor. You are free to walk around this level and speak with the other inmates. If you wish to leave this area, you must be escorted out of the prison, as you are forbidden to go into any other level. North Inner Sanctum *Background: investigationsSOJinnersanctum *Location Perquisite(s): Available after Prison *People of Interest: Aristotle Means and Nayuta Sadmadhi *'Notes': Nayuta Sadmadhi will most likely leave shortly after his conversation with Aristotle is interrupted. He will appear within the Plaza of Devotion. *Evidence: **Warbaa'd Dagger: A dagger found plunged into Hifumi, covered in blood. The dagger was plunged in the back of Hifumi. Acquired from investigating **Hifumi's Body: He has a dagger sticking out the back of his body, but it doesn't pierce through it all the way. The blood located around the dagger still seems to be a bit fresh. There do not seem to be any signs of bruising, but his clothing is a bit wet on both sides due to the pool he's stuck in. Acquired from investigating **Red Colored Snow: There seems to be some red colored snow leading towards the path to the prison. This path starts from the body, and then leads towards the path to the prison. The snow seems to be a bit distorted, though. Did the police accidentally get their shoes submerged within blood? Acquired from investigating **Hole in Snow: Within the snow next to Hifumi, there's an outline of something, but it no longer exists there. Wonder what it was? Acquired from investigating **Aristotle's Missing Invitation: Aristotle Means claims that he never received an invitation to the dinner for the regimens. Acquired after confronting Nayuta The North Inner Sanctum, one of the four sanctums found within the mountain. It is usually used for praying purposes, but it also holds ritual capabilities. Tahrust Inmee manages this sanctum, but it seems like he hasn't been allowed in due to the crime. Here lies the body of Hifumi Yamada, where his head, and part of his upper body, is submerged within the blood colored pool. A dagger lies at the back of him, as well as some shifted snow around him. There also seems to be an odd color within the snow nearby. The North Inner Sanctum has three paths that one could take. To the right of the Warbaa'd Statue, one could follow it up to the prison. To the left, one would eventually find themselves within the Plaza of Devotion. If one wanders South, they will eventually head to the Bazaar. Plaza of Devotion *Background: investigationsSOJplazaofdevotion *Location Perquisite(s): Available after North Inner Sanctum *People of Interest: Nayuta Sadmadhi *'Notes': Nayuta Sadmadhi will be here, but he holds what was missing within the snow. The reason he holds it is because he doesn't trust the Garan Regimen trying to steal it. He holds the drug bottle, albeit it's disguised as some sort of drink that Hifumi took with him. After his testimony, Nayuta will provide information on the dinner, claiming that Aristotle never appeared. He will later claim that after he awoke, he returned to the Plaza of Devotion to oversee the praying rituals (they were not kneeling down and looking at the ground). After they finished, Nayuta stayed around the Plaza of Devotion, claiming that he only saw Inga go up to the North Inner Sanctum. After Inga went to the North Inner Sanctum, Nayuta went home. Nayuta will also claim that when he arrived onto the scene with the police, Aristotle was there first, but they were both asked to vacate the premises. *Evidence: **Bottle: A bottle still filled with a drink. A whiff of this makes you feel a bit uneasy. The liquid seems to be white, making you believe it may be milk. It has a sticker with Hifumi's name on it, perhaps it originally belonged to him? Acquired from Nayuta **Dinner Invitation: An invitation given to Nayuta by Inga. It states that Queen Amara wished to organize a dinner for the top brass within both regimens and allow for them to enjoy themselves. It was held during the night of the murder, and it claims that everyone aside from Queen Amara and Queen Garan were invited. Nayuta claimed that he didn't throw it away because he felt something was off about this. Acquired from Nayuta The Plaza of Devotion, a location where the truly devoted come to pray. It is currently vacant, save for Nayuta. There doesn't seem to be of anything worth investigating here, as no evidence can be seen anywhere. All that's left are some imprints within the ground's flooring by the previous devotees. The Plaza of Devotion leads to the North Inner Sanctum, Bazaar, Hifumi's household and the Throne Room. Bazaar *Background: investigationsSOJbazaar *Location Perquisite(s): Available after North Inner Sanctum *People of Interest: Druk Sadmadhi & Police *'Notes': The Bazaar is swarmed with police arresting people left and right for participating within the black market. Druk will hand over the evidence he's found to the investigators, and then claim that Inga did come by the Bazaar during the night of the murder, since the police were there the entire night of the murder. *Evidence: **Drug XX03: A drug that was being sold within the Bazaar's black market. It was not too popular of a drug, but it was deemed to be illegal. Druk claims that those that sold the drug within the Bazaar are not the originators, and that they were instead supplied it. The police are still investigating where they got the drug from. Acquired from Druk **Discarded Dinner Invitation: One of the Dinner Invitations found within the Bazaar's floor by Chief of Police Druk Sadmadhi. It states that Queen Amara organized a dinner for the top brass of both regimens within Hifumi's household. Acquired from Druk The Bazaar is normally a thriving place that holds many customers and sellers. However, it seems to be run amok with police at the moment. Groans from arrested sellers and buyers can be heard. Wonder what is happening? The Bazaar leads to the North Inner Sanctum, Plaza of Devotion, Hifumi's household and the Throne Room. Hifumi's Household *Background: investigationsSOJpriesthouse *Location Perquisite(s): Available after North Inner Sanctum *People of Interest: N/A *'Notes': Only thing of true note here are the plates and the discarded drug bottle within the trash can, albeit its label is removed. *Evidence: **Dirty Dishes: Dishes can be found scattered around the table with bits and pieces of food left. There also seem to be some cups placed around the table with scents of leftover tea. There are five seats, but one of the seats is missing a cup, and another seat doesn't have any plates in front of it. Taking a whiff of the food makes you feel slight uneasiness. Acquired from investigating **Tiny Bottle: Found within the trash can of the Hifumi residence. The label for whatever it is was ripped off. Upon further inspection, you can see traces of something within the bottle, what could it be? Acquired from investigating The Hifumi Household. Surprisingly, the place is pretty clean, save for the messy table. There are traces of food on the table with dishes, and five seats around it. There seems to be an area that leads to a kitchen, the other to a bedroom, and the final one leading to the bathroom. There is also a trash can nearby that seems nearly dumped out. Throne Room *Background: investigationsSOJaudiencechamber *Location Perquisite(s): Available after North Inner Sanctum *People of Interest: Inga Karkhuul Kurain *'Notes': Speak with Inga here. Don't forget about mentioning that the Garan Regimen will do anything to make sure they become the ruling power within Kurain. *Evidence: The Throne Room within the palace, hosting a current empty throne. It is the most regal location within the entire of Kurain, and commoners are not normally allowed within its walls unless given special permission. Aside from the fine decor, there doesn't seem to be much of note around. Maybe it's best not to stay around too long, or they might arrest you for trespassing!